


Useful Surprises

by Lanerose



Series: IJ Ironman Ficathon [33]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-05
Updated: 2007-10-05
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanerose/pseuds/Lanerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something unexpected interrupts Gon and Killua's fishing expedition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Useful Surprises

**"Just 'cause you feel it doesn't mean it's there."**  
  
"AH!" Gon jumped to his feet, spinning around quickly and bracing himself for a fight. Then he blinked. "What?"  
  
"Something wrong, Gon?" Killua asked. He looked up at his friend, who settled into a less threatening posture. Gon put a hand on the back of his head and smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Not really. Just thought I felt something on the back of my neck." The dark-haired boy shrugged.  
  
"What was it li-IKE!" Killua jumped up, shivering. His nen immediately gathered around him. "Never mind, Gon, I think I know. Like someone putting a cold hand against the back of your neck?"  
  
"Mm, yeah." Gon nodded. "But I can't figure out where it came from."  
  
They stood together on the edge of the pier, and scrutinized their surroundings with gyo. A minute passed, then two. Still nothing. The boys looked at each other and, with a shrug, sat down to resume fishing.  
  


~

  
  
"Leorio!" Kurapika had glanced up immediately when he felt his companion's nen spike. He glared at the physician as he watched first Gon and then Killua jump to their feet, their leaps timed to the two brief spikes. Leorio held up his hands placatingly.  
  
"You wouldn't want me to leave them with those nasty sunburns, would you?" Leorio smirked. "It's for their own good."  
  
Kurapika sighed, and returned to his book.


End file.
